Keine Gute Nacht Geschichte
by Fay Riddle
Summary: Lex und seine gute Freundin habe eine ziemlich schwierige Vergangenheit. Als jemand versucht die beiden umzubringen, erfahren Chloe und Clark davon. Langsam müssen Lex und Lilly einsehen das es vielleicht kein Happy end für sie gibt. Finished
1. Fröhliche Weihnachten

Disklaimer: Die Figuren aus Smallville gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Diese Geschichte kann als Vorgeschichte zu meiner anderen Geschichte : "Keine gute Nacht Geschichte" gesehen werden. Die beiden gehören aber nicht zusammen. Man kann sie also getrost einzeln lesen.

_Diese Geschichte spielt in der dritten Staffel von Smallville. _

_Clark ist wieder da (warum er wieder da ist, ist unwichtig... er spielt hier auch nur passiv mit). Chloe ist jetzt gelegentlich bei den Luthors (den Anfang dieser Annäherung sieht man am Ende der 2. Staffel, ist aber für den Verlauf meiner Story nicht wichtig). _

_Lex hat den Absturz überlebt... aber sein Vater hält es für nötig, dem Hause Luthor (und der Firma) eine neue Sicherheitschefin zugeben. Diese soll auf Lex aufpassen... _

_Ihr Name ist Lilly Miller. Sie freundet sich mit Chloe an._

_Diese Story kann man auch lesen, wenn man nur die Folgen gesehen hat, die bis jetzt im TV kamen..._

_Viel Spaß!!!_

Grüße an meine Freundin Tina. 

*~*~*

Fröhliche Weihnachten

*~*~*

"Freust du dich das du endlich Ferien hast?", fragt Lilly. Sie und Chloe sitzen im Talon und trinken Kaffee. Alles ist weihnachtlich geschmückt. 

"Ja, aber ich bin kein großer Weihnachtsfan..."

"Echt? Willkommen in der Familie... Lex und ich hassen Weihnachten..."

"Ich hasse es nicht... es ist nur jedes Jahr das selbe...", meinte Chloe seufzend.

Pete und Clark kommen hinzu und setzen sich. Clark versprüht wieder mal gute Laune.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten..." Lilly verdreht genervt die Augen und steht auf. 

"Muss los. Lionel legt mich um, wenn ich heute zu spät komme." 

"Du musst zu diesem Spendenbankett in der Stadt? Warum geht er mit dir?", fragt Pete.

"Weniger Spekulationen. Da ich für ihn arbeite ist das weniger verwerflich, als wenn er mit irgendeiner Collagestudentin dort auftaucht." 

"Bye Lilly. Schönen Tag."

Sie geht.

"Warum verdreht sie die Augen, wenn ich ihr fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche.", fragt Clark.

"Sie mag Weihnachten nicht."

"Warum?"

"Es ist das Fest der Liebe und Familie. 

Wir kennen sie jetzt schon 5 Monate und sie hat noch nie von ihrer Familie geredet. Sie werden sich wohl nicht verstehen... aber ich weiß, dass sie eine hat." 

"Lex mag Weihnachten auch nicht. Ich habe ihn für den Abend des 24. zu uns eingeladen, aber er meinte nur, er hätte schon etwas mit Lilly vor. Alte Tradition. Als ich nachfragte, was sie machen, meinte er nur: 'Gemeinsam Trübsal blasen, wahrscheinlich.' "

++++

*~Zwei Tage später~*

Es war still im Hause (Schlosse) Luthor. 

Plötzlich hörte man das Quietschen einer Tür und dann das tapsende Geräusch nackter Füße. 

Lionel Luthor, einer der mächtigsten Menschen dieses Landes (vielleicht sogar der ganzen Welt), ging barfuss und nur im Pyjama durch das Haus. 

Vor dem Zimmer seines Sohnes machte er Halt. Laute Musik drang an seine Ohren und es wunderte ihn, warum er sie noch nicht früher bemerkt hatte.

Er öffnete die Tür und blieb beim Anblick der beiden geschockt stehen. Lilly und Lex lagen auf dem Teppich und redeten miteinander. Lionel fragte sich, wie die beiden auch nur ein Wort des anderen verstehen konnten, bei diesem Krach. Zwei Whiskeyflaschen standen neben den beiden, die eine leer und die andere noch bis zur Hälfte voll. Auf dem Tisch stand eine längst vergessen Weinflasche, leer.

Er machte die Musik aus. Die beiden bemerkten ihn.

"Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber andere Menschen in diesem Haus wollen schlafen. Wir müssen morgen arbeiten, also geht gefälligst ins Bett." 'Jeder in seines', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Schönnn we-en duhu morgennn arbeite test... aber deeerr Resss't der Stadt hattht... hicks.... frei...", lallte Lilly. (sechs mal der Buchstabe l...)

"Was?", zischte der Ältere.

"Es ist... Weihnhachtennn, DAD... morgennn is Feiertag..."

'Deswegen besaufen sie sich... hätte mir eigentlich klar sein müssen...', dachte Lionel.

Daraufhin stand Lex auf, schwankte auf die Anlage zu und machte die Musik wieder an. Sein Vater verlies das Zimmer, ohne ein weiteres Wort zusagen.

++++

Bring- Bring (das soll ein Telefon sein)

Chloe ließ das Telefon nun schon zum fünften Mal klingeln. Dann endlich ging jemand ran.

‚Es ist viel zu früh am Morgen um hier anzurufen!', meinte ein sehr verschlafene Stimme. Es war Lilly.

‚Schöne Begrüßung. Aber ich wünsche dir trotzdem fröhliche W-' Chloe wurde jäh unterbrochen.

‚Sprich dieses Wort nicht aus. Vor allem nicht an diesem beschissenem Morgen. Ich habe einen mächtigen Kater und ich rede nicht von einem Tier! Ruf in drei Tage noch mal an. Vielleicht geht's mir dann besser, sollte mein Kopf bis dahin nicht geplatzt sein.'

‚Clark und ich wollten dich und Lex einladen. Wir feiern doch heute Abend gemeinsam, wie jedes Jahr. Es bringen alle etwas zuessen mit. Ich weiß das du nicht kochen kannst, aber alle anderen bringen ja was mit. Und ich wollte dir dein Geschenk geben. Und-'

‚Süße, ich hatte es ernst gemeint, als ich sagte: ‚Ich hasse Weihnachten!' 

Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich irgendwo hin fahren kann, ohne ein paar Bäume mit zunehmen... das mit dem Geschenk verschieben wir auf später. 

Ich will euch auch nicht die Stimmung versauen. OK?'

'Und was ist mit Lex und seinem Vater? Was machen die?'

‚Lionel ist heute morgen weg geflogen. Frag nicht wohin. Hab's vergessen. Lex schläft auch noch.'

‚Ihr feiert also kein Weihnachten?'

‚Auch wenn Lex und Lionel fast wie meine Familie sind... an Weihnachten erinnern wir uns wieder daran, das wir keine Familie sind... 

Außerdem ist Weihnachten ein Fest für Optimisten. Für Leute die an Glück und so was glauben... 

Reiche Leute glauben nur an Macht und Geld. Da ist einfach kein Platz für ein fröhliches Weihnachten. Schönen Tag noch und grüß die anderen von mir.', sagte Lilly, dann legte sie auf.

*~*~*~*~*

Als Chloe zusammen mit Lana und ihrem Vater an diesem Nachmittag zu den Kents fuhren, war sie schwer in Gedanken. Sie hatte nach dem Gespräch mit Lilly bei Clark angerufen und ihm bescheid gesagt. Die lange Erklärung aber auf später verschoben, weil sie Lana beim Essen machen helfen wollte.

Später am Nachmittag erklärte Chloe Clark genau warum weder Lilly noch Lex kommen würden. Bevor Clark jedoch seine Meinung dazu kundtun konnte, klopfte es. 

Es war Lilly. Sie stand in ihrem langen schwarzen Mantel, leicht verloren im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer der Kents. Sie gab Mrs Kent zwei große Beutel und meinte, sie (also Martha) könnte mal Weihnachtsmann spielen.

„Ich dachte, du kommst nicht mehr her.", meinte Chloe, nachdem sie Lilly umarmt hatte. 

„Es schien mir am Telefon so, als würdest du vor Neugierde platzen. Also dachte ich mir, ich bringe dir dein Geschenk mal noch.", sagte sie und reichte ihrer Freundin ein bunt eingepacktes Päckchen. „Aber erst aufmachen wenn ich weg bin.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Möchtest Sie mitessen, Lilly?", fragte Mrs Kent freundlich.

„Nein danke, Mrs Kent. Sie kochen zu gut. Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.

Viel Spaß wünsche ich noch. Lasst es euch schmecken." Mit diesen Worten war Lilly wieder verschwunden.

Draußen am Wagen angekommen, fragte Lex, der auf dem Fahrersitz saß: „Sahen sie glücklich aus?"

„Natürlich, sie feiern Weihnachten."

Lex startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Richtung Metropolis. 

„Wir sind doch auch glücklich. Wir können tun und lassen was wir wollen. Es nervt keiner. Und wir müssen nicht den ganzen Abend grinsen. Toll, oder?", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber ich glaube an diesem Abend würde ich gerne mal einfach so tun, als wäre ich glücklich."

„Denkst du würdest es werden, wenn du lange genug so tust."

Er sah sie schweigend an, fügte dann aber hinzu: „Ich weiß, dass es ich es nicht werde, egal wie lange ich so tue. Ich frage mich nur, wie lange ich brauche um zu realisieren, dass ich es vielleicht nie werde."

Lilly sah Lex an und öffnete ihren Mund um ihm eine hoffnungsvolle Antwort zugeben, aber ihr wurde klar, dass jede Antwort darauf eine Lüge gewesen werde. Also schwieg sie.

*~*~*~*~*

Drei Tage nach Weihnachten

*~*~*~*~*

„Hey Clark! Wie geht's dir?", fragte Chloe freudestrahlend.

„Gut und dir?"

„Auch, aber ich muss ständig über Lilly nachdenken. Und über ihre Einstellung zu Weihnachten."

„Ich auch. Vor allem nach dem dieses Interview von Lionel Luthor rausgekommen ist."

„Seine Geschichte klingt ja echt toll.  

‚Ich verbringe Weihnachten immer mit meinem Sohn und einer guten Freundin (er meint seine Sicherheitschefin Lilly Miller). Wir haben soviel Spaß. Es ist immer wieder schön sich nach einem anstrengendem Jahr ein paar Tage auszuruhen. Ich genieße diese Zeit sehr.'

Lilly hat mir erzählt das Lionel nicht mal in der Stadt war...

Und dass Lilly und Lex wo ganz anders waren kann ich dir auch zeigen."

„Echt? Wo waren sie denn?"

„In Metropolis. In einem Club. Mit Freunden, nehme ich an."

„Warum hat die Zeitung das nicht gedruckt?"

„Da war sicherlich Geld im Spiel. Man kann nur auf einer Internetseite sehen, wo mal wieder jemand verhaften worden ist, wegen Drogenbesitzes.

Lex und Lilly sind weiter hinten im Bild zusehen."

Sie zeigt Clark ein Bild.

„Stimmt das sind die beiden. Und wo sind ihre Freunde, von denen du geredet hast."

„Die beiden die da verhaftet werden, wurden fast sofort auf Kaution frei gelassen. Es war ein angestellter der LexCorp. Ein Fahrer."

*~*~*~*~*

Das ist ein komisches Ende, oder? Egal. Es ist das Ende. Auf jeden Fall hiervon. 


	2. Story ohne Happy End

Smallville und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Diese Geschichte spielt in der dritten Staffel von Smallville. 

Clark ist wieder da (warum er wieder da ist, ist unwichtig... er spielt hier auch nur passiv mit). Chloe ist jetzt gelegentlich bei den Luthors (den Anfang dieser Annäherung sieht man am Ende der 2. Staffel, ist aber für den Verlauf meiner Story nicht wichtig). 

Lex hat den Absturz überlebt... aber sein Vater hält es für nötig, dem Hause Luthor (und der Firma) eine neue Sicherheitschefin zugeben. Diese soll auf Lex aufpassen... 

Ihr Name ist Lilly Miller. Sie freundet sich mit Chloe an.

Diese Story kann man auch lesen, wenn man nur die Folgen gesehen hat, die bis jetzt im TV kamen...

Viel Spaß!!!

*~*~*

Dieser bestimmte Tag

*~*~*

Es war Anfang Januar und die kleine Stadt Smallville hatte sich gerade wieder von den Feiern zum neuen Jahr erholt. 

Clark, Pete, Chloe, Lex und Lilly saßen im Talon. Sie saßen an zwei Tischen. Chloe und Lilly schrieben einen Torch-Artikel über Neujahrsfeste. Während sich die Herren über ein Footballspiel unterhielten. 

"Welcher Tag ist heute eigentlich?", fragte Chloe, weil sie das Datum noch einsetzen musste.

"Der 8. Januar.", meinte Pete. 

Lex und Lilly erstarrten. 

"8.Januar.", wiederholte Lilly langsam. Sie sah Lex an. "Ich hatte es vergessen.", fügte sie mit Tränenerstickter Stimme hinzu. Dann sprang sie auf und rannte nach draußen.

"Lex was ist denn- ", fing Clark an.

"Später. Clark." Lex ging ihr hinter her.

Clark und Pete sahen ihre Freundin an. Doch die Blondine meinte nur: "Sie werden es uns sicher gleich erklären."

Eine vornehme Dame kam in das Café. Sie war blass und sah sich mit bösem Blick nach jemandem um. Dann ging sie zu Lana an die Theke und fragte schroff : "Ist Lex Luthor hier?"

"Er ist gerade rausgegangen, aber ich glaube, dass er gleich wiederkommt.", antwortete diese sichtlich irritiert.

Die Frau setzte sich an einen Tisch und wartete. Chloe und die anderen betrachteten sie neugierig. 

"Wer ist das? Die kommt definitiv nicht von hier..."

Fünf Minuten später betraten Lex und Lilly den Raum wieder. Sie achteten nicht auf die anderen Gäste.

"Alles in Ordnung? Verrätst du mir was passiert ist?", fragte Chloe besorgt. Ihre Freundin bleibt jedoch stehen.

'Knall' Ein Stuhl war zu Boden gefallen und alle Gäste drehten sich in Richtung des Kraches um. Die merkwürdige Frau starrte Lex und Lilly kurz an. Und zog dann eine Waffe. 

Ein einfacher, schwarzer Revolver mit Drehnachlade (heißt das so?). 

'Boom' Es fiel ein Schuss.

Lilly stand als Schutz vor Lex. In ihrem Shirt war ein Loch genau über ihrem Herzen. 

Schnell zog sie auch ihre Waffen (zwei silberne 9mm). Und schoss der Frau in die rechte Schulter. 

 *~*~*

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Lionel seinen Sohn. Lex war gerade aus Lilly's Zimmer getreten. 

„Bevor Mrs Tailor aufgetaucht war, ging es ihr beschissen. Und jetzt tut ihr auch noch alles weh."

„Gut, dass sie immer eine Schusssicherweste trägt... Aber warum wollte dich Meredith Tailor umbringen?"

„Weißt du was heute für ein Tag ist?" 

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen... aber es ist fünf Jahre her... warum hat sie euch nicht gleich umgebracht?"

„Wir waren auf den Bahamas!" Damit war für Lex das Gespräch beendet. Er stürmte aus dem Gang.

*~*~*

„Sie haben Besuch Mr Luthor."

Lex starrte seinen Butler genervt an, fragte dann aber, wer es sei. 

„Eine Miss Sullivan, der junge Mr Kent und Mr Ross." 

Lex nickte und ließ die Teenager hereinbitten. 

Chloe rannte auf Lex zu und fragte dann: „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie ist nicht körperlich verletzt. Außer einem blauen Fleck."

„Ich weiß, dass wird jetzt unhöfflich klingen, aber... tragt sie immer eine Schuss sichere Weste?", fragte Clark vorsichtig.

„Sie ist Sicherheitschefin der Luthor Corporation und sie ist momentan mein Bodyguard."

„Heißt das, ja?", fragte Pete.

„Leider schon. Sie trägt immer so ein Teil."

„Warum wollte euch diese Frau töten?!"

Typisch für Chloe es gerade herauszufragen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich etwas für euch ist..."

„Wir sollten es ihnen erzählen... damit sie merken wie schnell sich das Leben ändert, und dass man manchmal nichts dagegen tun kann.", meinte Lilly, die gerade hereingekommen war.

„Also gut, dann fangt mal an."

*~*~*

Keine Gute Nacht Geschichte

*~*~*

Lilly setzte sich gegen über von Clark auf die Couch, zwischen Chloe und Lex.

„Als ich 15 war kam ich auf ein Internat... es war eine dieser Schulen auf die reiche Eltern ihre Kindern schickten um sich nicht um sie kümmern zu müssen.

Meine Zimmergenossin war Lynn Tailor. Wir verstanden uns sofort und wurden die besten Freunde. 

Lynn's Bruder Liam war wie seine Schwester sehr schnell ein guter Freund geworden. Sein Mitbewohner war Lex Luthor. 

Wir vier waren die besten Freunde, man sah uns nur selten getrennt. 

Liam und Lynn verbrachten ihre Ferien mit ihren Eltern, mit denen sie sich relativ gut verstanden. Lex und ich hingegen waren grundsätzlich beim anderen zu Besuch in den Ferien oder wir fuhren weg. 

Wir wurden irgendwann ein Paar."

„Das ist ja so romantisch. Warum seid ihr jetzt nicht mehr zusammen?", fragte Chloe.

„Dazu kommen wir noch.

Es war am 8. Januar in unserem letzen Schuljahr... wie jeden Freitag fuhren wir in die Stadt und aßen irgendwo zu Abend. In unserer Lieblingspizzeria trafen wir meistens auf eine Gang mit der wir uns jedes Mal stritten. Die Jungs hatten sich manchmal draußen geschlagen, und zweimal war es im Laden zur Essensschlacht gekommen. 

Aber diesmal schienen die schlechte Laune zu haben. Das traf sich für Liam ganz gut, denn auch er hatte ziemlich miese Laune. 

Allerdings wurden wir, bevor wir richtig Ärger machen konnten, aus dem Laden geschmissen. Auf dem Weg zum Auto stellten die sich uns in den Weg.

Liam ging in Angriffspose, doch bevor er auch nur drüber nachdenken konnte, wen er angreifen konnte, zog einer von denen eine Knarre.

Es fiel nur ein Schuss. 

Auf der anderen Straßenseite waren zwei Streifenpolizisten, die weiteres verhinderten.

Doch Liam hatte kein Glück, er starb noch dort vor unseren Augen auf der Straße, in den Armen seiner Schwester. 

Danach war nichts mehr wie vorher. 

Wir verbrachten die Woche bis zur Beerdigung, alle woanders. Wir waren die besten Freunde, doch uns gegenseitig Trost zuspenden, konnten wir nicht."

Es herrschte toten Stille im Raum. 

In Chloes Augen glitzerten Tränen.

„Lynn überstand diese Woche nur, dank Drogen und Tabletten. Lex ging von einem Club zum nächsten und versuchte den Verlust mit Hilfe von Alkohol zu vergessen.  

Und ich ging zu Lionel Luthor und suchte dort Schutz und Geborgenheit... etwas das ich bei meiner Familie nie gefunden hätte."

„Aber sie hat weder Schutz noch Geborgenheit gefunden.", meinte Lex. Er klang verletzt. 

„Das stimmt. Aber dafür fand ich das Versprechen, dass der Schütze im Gefängnis einen Unfall erleiden würde."

„Und? Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte Pete ängstlich.

„Er wurde nicht ermordet... er hat sich in seiner Zelle umgebracht... 

aber sehen wir es mal von der positiven Seite...", sagte Lilly.

„Und die wäre?"

„Die Familie Tailor musste sich keine Gerichtsverhandlung antun. 

Und von Lynn habe ich damals gehört, dass ihre Eltern so wenigstens das Geld für die Lösung der Problems gesparrt hätten...", antwortete Lex.

„Heißt das die wollten den auch umlegen lassen?", fragte Clark geschockt.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich nehme es mal an.", fügte Lex schulterzuckend hinzu.

„Also weiter. 

Als wir uns eine Woche später auf der Beerdigung sahen, kam es mir so vor, als würde ich vor Fremden stehen. Ich konnte kaum glauben, wie sehr man sich in so kurzer Zeit verändern konnte. 

Mr und Mrs Tailor fingen auf der Trauerfeier einen Streit mit Lex an. Als Argumente kamen, wie ‚Warum hast du dich nicht mit denen gestritten?' oder ‚Du hättest sterben sollen.', fing ich an Lex zu verteidigen. Lynn jedoch verteidigte uns nicht. Sie unterstütze ihre Eltern. Wir verließen die Feier. 

Zurück in der Schule war nichts mehr wie vorher. Lex und ich waren zwar oft zusammen, aber kein Paar mehr. Lynn redete zwei Monate nicht mit uns. 

Es dauerte weiter zwei Monate, bis wir wieder richtig gute Freunde wurden... 

Wieder zwei Monate später waren Abschlussprüfungen... wir hatten so viel zutun... 

Als wir die letzte hinter uns hatten, wollten Lex und ich essen gehen... Lynn hatte ich vorher mit einem Kerl telefonieren hören, und dachte sie würde sich auch ausruhen... aber es war ihr Dealer. 

Als Lex und ich wiederkamen, stand ein Krankenwagen vor den Türen der Schule. Doch die Sanitäter konnte Lynn nicht mehr helfen. Sie konnten nur noch ihren Tod feststellen. 

Sie hatte sich umgebracht. Genau 6 Monate nach dem Tod ihres Bruders."

*~*~*

Ohne Worte

*~*~*

„Am Morgen ihrer Beerdigung kam Lex in mein Zimmer. Ich stand noch vor dem Spiegel und starrte meine schwarzen Klamotten an. 

Ich dachte an Liams Beerdigung, doch mir wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass ich mich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern konnte. 

Das einzigste was mir wieder einfiel, war der Moment in dem sich Lynn neben ihre Eltern stellte und Lex und mich von der Trauerfeier unseres besten Freundes warf."

Chloe sah Lex an, der mittlerweile nicht mehr auf dem Sofa saß, sondern unruhig durch den Raum tigerte. 

„Ohne ein weiteres Wort zusagen, ging Lex wieder aus dem Zimmer. 

Ich packte dann meine Sachen. Wir wollten immer noch wie geplant auf die Bahamas fahren... und je mehr meiner Klamotten ich einpackte, desto mehr wurde mir klar, dass ich nie auf diese Beerdigung gehen könnte. Also zog ich mich um und gerade als ich zu Lex gehen wollte, kam er wieder. Genau wie ich trug er wieder normale Kleidung. Er nahm meine Tasche packte sie ins Auto. Und dann sind wir, ohne uns auch nur einmal umzusehen, weg gefahren. Zum Flughafen.

Wir waren nicht auf Lynns Beerdigung und wir haben ihr Grab noch nie gesehen.", beendete Lilly traurig.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.", flüsterte Chloe. 

„Nichts, wäre ein guter Anfang. Wir haben es euch erzählt, damit ihr erfahrt, dass sich die Dinge innerhalb eines Blinzelns ändern können und das man manchmal nichts dagegen tun kann."

*~*~*

„Ihr habt es ihnen also erzählt? Alles?", fragte Lionel. 

Die drei (Lionel, Lex und Lilly) saßen alle am Abend zusammen an einem Tisch. 

„Fast Alles.", antwortete Lilly.

„Was habt ihr denn ausgelassen?"

„Die Tätowierungen.", meinte Lex mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Und den restlichen Grund für unsere Trennung.", fügte er hinzu. 

„Chloe weiß es sicherlich. Man konnte es förmlich in ihren Augen sehen.", erklärte Lilly.

„Heißt das, es war dir peinlich das zu erklären?", fragte Lionel.

„Das ich etwas mit dem Vater meines Freundes hatte? ... Nein, überhaupt nicht.", meinte sie sarkastisch und verließ den Raum.

Lex und Lionel sahen sich kurz schweigend an, und gingen dann in verschiedenen Richtungen aus dem Raum.

*~*~*

Seine Finger fuhren langsam über die Tätowierung an ihrem Knöchel. ‚4L', stand dort in verschnörkelter Form. 

„Steht es nur für die Anfangsbuchstaben eurer Namen? Oder auch noch für etwas anderes?", fragte er, während seine Hände über ihren Bauch fuhren.

„Es steht auch für ‚The 4 Liars' (‚Die 4 Lügner').", flüsterte sie.

„Es passt."

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Sie küssten sich.

Am Ende der Nacht schlief Lilly in Lionels Armen ein. 

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und flüsterte: „Du gehörst zu mir, meine kleine Lügnerin."

Hallo Leser! 

Liest das hier überhaupt jemand? 

Ich wüsste wirklich gern, was ihr dazu sagt. 

Soll ich noch was dazu schreiben. Vielleicht über das Weihnachten davor? Schlagt mir einfach was vor.

Danke

Eure Fay


	3. Das Endspiel beginnt

"Ja, ich werde hin kommen." Damit klappte sie ihr Handy wieder zu. Lex sah sie fragend an.

Die beiden saßen im Haus der Kents zusammen mit Chloe, Clark. 

"Milinda. Ex? Momentan? Zukünftig? 

Ich habe da längst die Übersicht verloren. Falls ich jemals welche hatte...", meinte Lilly verwirrt, dabei sah sie Lex an. 

"Schwierig. Ich kann mich auch nicht mehr dran erinnern."

"Wer ist Milinda?"

"Die Frau die mich gerade angerufen hat. Und wie schon erwähnt ist sie entweder meine Exstievmutter, momentane oder zukünftige."

"Klingt ja so als würde dein Vater häufig heiraten... Wie oft hat er noch geheiratet?"

"8 Mal." "6 Mal.", meinten Lilly und Lex gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich an und lachten.

Ihr Blick wurde ernst und dann fingen sie aufzuzählen: "Kaltschnäuzin. Sirene. Puddel.  Fast-noch-ein-Teenager. Froschgesicht. Mopsi. Und die fragwürdige Milinda." 

"Das sind sieben. Und was für Namen waren das?"

"Diese Namen klären die wichtigsten und offensichtlichsten Charaktereigenschaft."

„Wir müssen los. Ich muss meine Sachen packen."

„Sollen wir dich wieder mit nehmen Chloe?", fragte Lex.

„Ja, ok. Bye Clark."

*~*~*~*~*

Im Auto

"Erbt da etwa jemand eine Firma?", fragte Lex, während er den Motor startete.

„Jepp."

„Erben? Ist etwa jemand gestorben?", fragte Chloe neugierig.

„Ja. Mein Vater."

„Das tut mir Leid. 

Aber dir anscheinend nicht.", stellte die junge Reporterin fest.

„Das werde ich dir im Flugzeug erklären."

„Wir fahren doch nur."

„War du schon mal in London, Chloe?"

„Nein."

„Gut, dann pack deine Sachen, ich frage deinen Vater. Wir gehen shoppen... in England."

*~*~*~*~*

Im Flugzeug

„Als ich meinem Vater das letzte Mal begegnet bin, hat er versucht mich zutöten."

„Warum?", fragte Chloe neugierig, während sie auf dem Sitz hin und herrutschte. 

„Er hasst die Luthors. Er hasst das ich für sie arbeite. Und wir sind früher schon nicht mit einander ausgekommen. 

Er hat mich nur zu drei Hochzeiten eingeladen. Zur dritten kam ich nicht mal.

Als ich vor zwei ein halb Jahren dort war, haben wir uns furchtbar gestritten. Als ich dann wieder mit dem Hubschrauber zum Flughafen fliegen wollte, explodierte dieser. Ich war nicht drin als man den Motor, weil ich was vergessen hatte, und nachkommen wollte. Aber der Pilot war ein guter Kumpel von mir.

Mein Vater hat mich letzte Woche angerufen... Lionel hat eine Tochterfirma meines Vaters übernommen.

Daddy war stinkwütend. Seit dem haben wir nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Schade, dass er so ein Arschloch war; so muss ich mich sogar richtig anstrengen, nicht zulächeln auf der Beerdigung."

„Dein Vater hasst dich also richtig? Aber warum sollte er dir dann etwas vermachen."

„Gute Frage. Keine Ahnung. Aber Milinda hat gesagt, ich muss hinkommen. Der Anwalt meinte ich würde was bekommen..."

*~*~*~*~*

„Die ganze Firma? Alles? UND: Bis auf vier Millionen Pfund die ganze Kohle?", flüsterte Lilly.

„Du musst nie wieder arbeiten.", meint Chloe grinsend.

„Nein, dass heißt da stimmt irgendwas nicht."

Damit ging Lilly den Gang entlang.

„Sobald sie es realisiert hat, macht sie Freudensprünge.", sagte Lex und zog Chloe in Richtung des Restaurants.

*~*~*~*~*

Lilly traf im Gang eine Ex-Frau ihres Vaters, sie hatte einen Hund bei sich. Der Hund war ein Mops (ratet mal welche der Frauen es ist).

„Ich weiß nicht wie sie es gemacht haben, das er seiner Ex-Frau kein Geld vererbt hat."

„Das muss an der großen Abfindung nach der Scheidung liegen.", meinte Lilly grinsend.

„Ich frage mich warum wir keine Kinder haben konnten. Dann hätte ich noch etwas bekommen."

„Er hat sich nach dem Tod meiner Mutter kastrieren lassen..."

„Was?! Das hat er mir nie erzählt?"

„Wundert sie das?"

„Nein, er war nun mal ein richtiges Arschloch. Hoffentlich schmort er in der Hölle."

„Da sind wir ja ausnahmsweise mal einer Meinung."

„Sie bekommen das Geld nur, weil sie Luthors Hure sind."

„Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zutun?"

„Sie streiten es nicht mal ab!"

„Es ist mir egal, was sie von mir denken. Aber was zum Teufel hat Lex damit zutun."

„Ich rede von Luthor Senior. Er war einen Tag vor dem Tod deines Vaters hier und hat sich mit ihm über dich gestritten."

*~*~*~*~*

„Lionel."

„Was ist mit meinem Vater?", fragte Lex gelangweilt. Sie waren im Flugzeug. Chloe schlief.

„Er war einen Tag bevor mein Vater gestorben ist in London."

„Uh huh."

„Was glaubst du wo sich die beiden getroffen haben?"

„Im Arbeitszimmer."

„Das ist der einzigste Raum im Haus, wo der Lieblins-Scotch meines Vaters steht und er trinkt Punkt 8 Uhr abends ein Glas."

„Ich höre etwas großes kommen..."

„Dein Vater war kurz vor neun da. Das heißt mein Vater hatte bereits was getrunken. Und er würde bis zum nächsten Abend auch nichts drinken, außer dieser Flasche."

„Mein Vater hatte Zugang zu dieser Flasche..."

„Ja... mein Vater stirbt am nächsten Tag abends kurz nach 8. Das heißt er hat seinen Scotch getrunken, hat das Glas zurück gestellt und..."

„... und ist tot umgefallen. Traumhaft. Was willst machen?"

„Ich werden deinen Vater fragen. Er wird nicht lügen. Er wird es mir sagen, und dann wird er etwas wollen."

„Die Firma. Oder einen Teil."

„Sicherlich."

„Es geht um das Monopol...", meinte Chloe schläfrig. „... wenn Lionel Lillys Firma bekommt und sie übernimmt, dann kann LexCorp und viele andere Firmen einpacken."

„Das geht nicht meine Süße. Dafür habe ich zu viele Aktien."

„Aber wenn er dich heiratet ist auch dieses Probleme gelöst."

Dann drehte sich Chloe um und schlief weiter.

Lilly und Lex starten sie nur an.

„Das würde er nicht tun."


	4. Mittendrin

Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich musste mein Abi machen und hatte außerdem eine große Schreibblockade. Aber jetzt geht es weiter. Das ist vermutlich der vorletzte Teil dieser Reihe. Hoffe ihr seit mir nicht zu böse und viel Spaß. Sagt mir bitte wie ihr es findet. Danke. Endspiel: Teil 2 

"Und wie war die Beerdigung?", fragte Lionel, als Lex und Lilly am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück erschienen.

"Langweilig.", meinte Lex kurzangebunden.

"Das Testament?", fragte der ältere weiter.

"Informativ.", fügte sein Sohn hinzu.

Lilly grinste die beiden nur an. "Ich muss nachher mal mit dir reden, Lionel."

Sie setzte sich auf den schwarzen Ledersessel, der nahe am Kamin stand. Lionel lehnte sich gegen den Sessel. "Worüber willst du denn reden?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

"Was hast du mit meinem Vater besprochen, als du einen Tag vor seinem Tod bei ihm warst?"

"Dein Erbe. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, das Testament wurde offiziell vorher schon geändert. Du kannst mir jetzt danken."

Er massierte ihre Schultern.

"Dafür das du ihn umgebracht hast, oder für die Firma?"

Aber anstatt zuantworten, lachte er nur leise.

"Deine direkte Art erinnert mich stark an Lillian."

"Aber ich bin nicht sie." Schnell war sie von ihrem Sitzplatz aufgesprungen und stand jetzt vor Lionel. Sie war stink wütend.

"Zum Glück.", flüsterte er und zog Lilly in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ihre Wut verflog und wurde zu Verwunderung. 'Wie macht er das immer?'

"Ich habe was für dich." Er zog sie zum Schreibtisch. Das kleine Kästchen war ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen, aber sie brauchte eigentlich nicht hinein zusehen, um zu wissen was darin war. Lionel nahm sie von hinten in die Arme. "Heirate mich." Es war keine Frage. Eher ein Befehl.

"Ich komme in drei Tagen aus Metropolis wieder.", fügte er hinzu und zog sie dann wieder in einen langen Kuss.

Dann war er weg.

‚Es gibt ein Lied welches die Beziehung zwischen mir und Lionel sehr gut beschreibt', dachte Lilly, während sie wütend auf den Verlobungsring starrte. ich habe mir Poison nur mal ausgeliehen...

Your cruel device

Your blood, like ice

One look could kill

My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't want to break these chains.

Es war vier Uhr morgens als sie in Lex' Zimmer ging. Er war erst vor drei Stunden schlafen gegangen.

Lilly machte das Licht an und schüttelte den Luthor Erben wach. Er grummelte zur Begrüßung.

„Was willst du?"

„Du hast mir mal geschworen, dass wir gemeinsam durch die Hölle gehen würden."

„Was zum Teufel ist denn passiert?"

„Schaffen wir es in drei Tagen LexCorp und MillerEnterprises zusammenzuschließen?"

Lex war plötzlich hellwach. „Wir werden wohl durcharbeiten müssen, aber wir können und ja danach genug ausschlafen."

Drei Tage waren seit dem fragwürdigen Antrag vergangen, und es war viel passiert.

Lilly und Lex hatten eigentlich alles geschafft, was sie sich vorgenommen hatten, und jetzt saßen sie gemütlich in der Küche der Familie Kent und tranken Kaffee. Die Familie Kent und Chloe waren anwesend.

Als es an der Tür klingelte, ging Martha hin.

„Mr. Luthor? Ja, die beiden sind hier.", hörten sie Martha sagen.

Lex und Lilly sahen sich skeptisch an. „Offiziell wird es erst morgen veröffentlicht."

Als Lionel die Küche betrat, schien es plötzlich kälter im Raum zuwerden.

„Guten Morgen Mr Luthor.", meinte Lilly fröhlich, aber Chloe sah sie fragend an. Sonst nannte Lilly ihren ‚Boss' doch beim Vornamen.

„Lilly! Oder sollte ich besser sagen Mrs Luthor." Lionel war stink sauer.

„Er ist hier um uns zugratulieren. Wie nett. Und wir hatten schon befürchtet, er wüsste von Dingen die erst ab morgen offiziell sind.", sagte Lex.

„Ich hoffe euch ist klar, das es dieses Mal keine Probe gibt. Das hier ist jetzt ernst, und es gibt keine Möglichkeit mehr abzuspringen. Ihr habt die Seiten gewählt auf denen ihr verlieren wollt." Lionel fixierte die beiden mit bösen Blicken.

Dann fügte er mit einem hämischen Blick auf Clark und Chloe hinzu: „Und vergesst nicht wer noch alles zu euch gehört." Dann ging er.

„Willkommen in Troja.", meinte Lex sarkastisch.

„Hör auf mich mit Helena zu vergleichen."

„Ich will sofort eine Erklärung dafür.", sagte Jonathan wütend.

„Lex und ich haben geheiratet. MillerEnterprises und LexCorp haben sich zusammen geschlossen und sind jetzt unabhängig von LuthorCorp."

„Was!"

„Chloe, weißt du noch als wir vor drei Tagen im Flugzeug, darüber gesprochen haben, dass Lionel meinen Vater umgebracht hat."

„Ja."

„Und wir dachten er wollte meine Firma."

„Ja."

„Und du sagtest, er müsste mich dazu nur heiraten."

„Ja."

„Als wir wieder da waren, hat Lionel mir einen Antrag gemacht."

„Oh."

„Also habt ihr einfach geheiratet?"

„Jepp. Lionel wird ausrasten, wenn er an den Ehevertrag herankommt."

‚Paris' und ‚Helena' lachten.

„Warum?"

„Es bringt ihm nichts uns zutöten, weil die Firma danach zerstückelt an Feinde von LuthorCorp verkauft wird." Lilly und Lex lächelnden.

„Und was passiert jetzt?", fragte Martha besorgt.

„Jetzt herrscht sieben Jahre lang Krieg."

Es waren wirklich zwei merkwürdige Wochen. Sie vergingen so schnell, und ereignislos, dass man es kaum bemerkt hatte.

Die Eltern Kent und zu Lex' Leidwesen auch Clark waren recht wütend, was das Handeln des jungen Millionärs anging.

Lex und Lionel hatten zum Ersten mal ganz offen vor der Familie, ihre „Differenzen" geklärt und nebenbei hatte Lionel der Familie auch noch gedroht.

Aber Lex lies sich diesmal nicht von seinem Ziel abbringen. Es schien, als wäre die Welt plötzlich zu klein für die beiden Luthors.

Es machte den Eindruck als würde die Sache diesmal erst enden, wenn einer der beiden unter der Erde liegen würde.

Weder Clark noch Martha konnten Lex überzeugen sich die Sache anders zu überlegen.

Und es schien als sollte Jonathan mit seiner ersten Meinung über Luthors rechtbehalten.

Die einzigste Person die jetzt noch mehr Zeit als zuvor im Hause der „Trojaner" verbrachte, war Chloe. Sie und Lilly waren anscheinend wirklich schwer damit beschäftigt alles über den gegnerischen Teil der Familie und dessen Pläne heraus zubekommen. Mit eher mittelmäßigem Erfolg.

Es war wie eine Kettenreaktion, dass durch Chloes Nähe zu dem frischgebackenen Ehepaar die Distanz zwischen ihr und Clark immer größer wurde. Aber es schien ihr nicht zu schaden, mal nicht dauernd mit den leicht verrückten Kleinstadtbewohnern rum zuhängen. Und zwei Wochen von keinem meteoritversäuchten Wesen angegriffen zu werden, war ein schöner Bonus.

Aber wie das mit schönen Momenten im Leben so ist... sie dauern immer nur kurz an.

Es war ein sonniger Sonntagmorgen. Die Vögelchen zwitscherten, Bienen und andere Flugtierchen war schwer damit beschäftigt zwischen den bunten Blumen auf den vielen Wiesen und Feldern umherzuschwirren. Die Bewohner waren genau wie das Wetter gut gelaunt und auf den kleinen und wenigen Straßen der Kleinstadt Smallville unterwegs.

Es war ein ruhiger Vormittag, der von einer gewaltigen Explosion gestört wurde.

Denn die beiden vergangenen Wochen schienen wohl die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen zu sein.


	5. Am Ende stehen die Wendepunkte

Die Reden über Wendepunkte habe ich mir von Buffy ausgeliehen. Sie gehören, genau wie die Smallville Charaktere, nicht mir.

**Endspiel 3: Wendepunkte**

Im Leben eines jeden Menschen gibt es Wendepunkte. Sie prägen ihn für seine weitere Entwicklung. Manchmal kommt es vor, dass man sie kaum bemerkt... und manchmal sind sie nicht zu übersehen. 

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

2 Monate vor der Explosion 

"Sie hätten wirklich nicht warten müssen.", sagte Gabe Sullivan.

"Ich konnte Chloe nicht erreichen, also ist es ja wohl das Mindeste was ich hätte tun können.", antwortete Lilly und fügte dann hinzu: "Was hat der Arzt den nun gesagt. Blutende Nase und plötzliche Zusammenbrüche. Sie haben mir einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt."

"Man weiß es noch nicht. Scheint aber nichts ernstes zusein."

"Na dann bin ich aber beruhigt. Am besten ich spreche Chloe gleich noch eine Nachricht aufs Handy. Sonst macht sie sich auf dem Weg hier her zu viele Sorgen."

"Sie mögen sie wirklich sehr.", stellte Gabe fest.

"Sie ist wie die kleine Schwester, die ich nie hatte, aber immer haben wollte.", sagte Lilly und verließ das Zimmer um zu telefonieren.

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.", sprach Mr Sullivan zu dem leeren Raum. "Sie können für mich auf sie aufpassen."

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

1 Monate vor der Explosion 

"Kann ich privat mal mit ihnen reden?", fragte Gabe.

"Klingt ja sehr ernst. Gehen wir in mein Büro.", antwortete Lilly.

Gabe wirkte sehr nervös und angespannt. Auch Chloe hatte ihr bereits vor einer Woche von diesem merkwürdigen Verhalten erzählt.

"Es könnte ein Tumor sein.", platzte es aus ihm heraus, kaum war die Tür des Zimmers geschlossen.

"Was?"

"Nächste Woche werden sie ein Stück entnehmen und testen was es ist. Es kann auch nichts schlimmes sein, aber es gibt bei jeder Operation ein Risiko und ich wollte sie um einen Gefallen bitten."

"Egal was es ist, ich mache es."

"Ich möchte, dass sie auf Chloe aufpassen, wenn mir etwas passiert."

"Sind sie sicher-"

"Ja, dass bin ich. Es mag ihnen merkwürdig vorkommen, dass ich davon überzeugt bin, aber ich weiß genau, dass sie sich gut um sie kümmern werden."

"Falls ihnen etwas geschied, kümmere ich mich um die kleine Reporterin. Und wenn nichts geschied, bin ich trotzdem immer für sie beide da."

"Danke."

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

1 Tag vor der Explosion 

"Tumor? Du hast einen Tumor? Daddy?"

Chloe weinte, während Gabe sie im Arm wiegte.

"Für eine Chemotherapie ist es zu spät und rausschneiden können sie ihn anscheinend auch nicht."

"Nein, nein, nein, nein..."

"Es tut mir Leid, mein Schatz. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte noch soviel mit dir unternehmen. Dir noch soviel zeigen."

"Dann machen wir es jetzt."

"Was?"

"Ich nehme mir von der Schule frei. Und du dir auch und dann sehen wir uns alles an, was du möchtest."

"Schule ist wichtig-"

"Nicht so wichtig wie du."

"Aber reisen kostet Geld, das brauchst du später noch."

"Dann fliegen wir Last Minute und übernachten in Herbergen. Egal. Hauptsache du zeigst mir noch was du möchtest. Bitte Dad. Nur wir zwei."

"Ja, Schatz."

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

1 Stunde vor der Explosion 

Chloe sitzt auf der Couch im Luthor Anwesen. Lilly neben ihr. Lex kommt ins Zimmer. Er hat einige Reiseführer auf den Armen.

"Mal sehen was dabei ist."

Die drei blättern durch die verschiedenen Hefte. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitet sich aus.

Lex hält es schließlich nicht mehr aus. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise.

Chloe schweigt eine Weile und sagt dann: "Ich weiß es nicht. Einerseits bin ich unendlich traurig, weil er stirbt. Aber auf der anderen Seite kann ich die nächste Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Ich kann die Zeit, die wir noch haben, nutzen und das habe ich auch vor. Und das ist doch gut, oder?"

Lilly nimmt das Mädchen in den Arm.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

Sofort nach der Explosion 

„Was war das?", fragt Chloe panisch, während sie immer noch auf die Fenster starrt, die gerade aufgehört haben zuklirren.

„Also ich will ja nicht negativ klingen, aber dort wo die Rauchwolken aufsteigen, ist eigentlich meine Fabrik."

„Du meinst wohl: WAR deine Fabrik.", meinte Lilly.

„Scheiß Zeitpunkt für Witze."

„WAR ernst gemeint."

Lilly lachte leise, als sie das aussprach.

Chloe sah fassungslos auf Lilly und dann fragend zu Lex. „Sie versucht nur uns davon abzuhalten in Panik auszubrechen.", erklärte er.

Bring-Bring

„Was?", antwortete Lilly das Telefon.

„Lagebericht...Ja...Gut...Ok...Schön...Grässlich...War jemand im Gebäude? Aha. Was? Sind sie sich ganz sicher? Wir kommen hin. Das mache ich. Das erledigt Josh. Bis gleich."

„Und was ist?"

„Es war eine Explosion aus den Büroräumen. Ziemlich groß. Aber das Sprinklersystem bei den Giftstoffen funktioniert. Wie können also hinfahren ohne von Scheiße vergiftet zuwerden."

„Das klingt ganz gut soweit. Verletzte?"

„Zwei Personen waren im Gebäude, die aber nicht unbedingt verletzt sein müssen. So groß wie die Fabrik ist. Könnten sie auch unverletzt sein."

„Du klingst so komisch.", meinte Chloe, die sich auf den Rücksitz setzte und sofort anschnallte, da Lex davon brauste.

„Na ja, also... es ist so."

„Ja?", hakte Chloe nach.

„Ein Sicherheitsbeamter und ... und"

„Spuk es aus."

„Dein Dad war auch drin."

„Was?"

„Er wollte seinen Schreibtisch ausräumen."

„Oh Gott."

„Aber man hat mir gesagt, er war schon eine ganze Weile drin, also war er vielleicht schon auf dem Rückweg und gar nicht mehr in den Büros."

„Oh Gott."

„Denk positiv, Chloe."

„Fahr schneller Lex.", sagte die Angesprochene nur.

Selbst wenn Lex hätte fliegen können, er wäre nie schnell genug gewesen.

Um einen lebenden Gabe Sullivan antreffen zu können, hätte er die Zeit zurück drehen müssen.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

Es ist doch immer so. Selbst wenn man sie kommen sieht, ist man vor Überraschungen nicht gefeit.

Wir alle wollen, dass unser Leben so bleibt wie es ist, doch es ändert sich.

Sind wir also hilflos, nur Marionetten?

Nein. Es gibt immer wieder Wendepunkte. So ist das Leben.

**Es kommt darauf an, was man daraus macht. In diesen Momenten erkennt man wer man ist.**

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

1 Tag nach der Explosion 

Martha und Clark besuchen Chloe in Lex' Haus.

Ihre Versuche Chloe zu trösten führen zu nichts. Als sie sich verabschieden kommt Lilly die Treppe herunter.

Clark versucht noch mal seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht-"

„Ach, Clark. Lass es! Du hättest nichts tun können. Es ist ja nicht so als hättest du Superkräfte.", sagte Chloe. Sie wandte sich von Clark ab und ging zu Lilly.

Wenn sie zurück gesehen hätte, wäre ihr der entschlossene Gesichtsausdruck ihres Freundes aufgefallen.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

1 Woche nach der Explosion 

„Es wurde also ein leerer Getränkeautomat einen Tag zu früh geliefert?"

„Genau. Mrs Simmons nimmt sonst diese Sachen in die Hand, aber sie musste zu einer Beerdigung an dem Tag."

„Wirklich?"

„Ich habe es bereits überprüft. Sie war tatsächlich dort."

„Wer hat den Automat entgegen genommen?"

„Die Sicherheitsleute. Der Rest des Personals war schon weg und der Automat sollte so wieso geliefert werden."

„Also vermuteten sie nichts schlechtes."

„Leider, ja."

„Und der Automat kam woher genau?"

- Schweigen -

„Ich hätte gern eine Antwort."

„Luthor."

„Welcher?"

„Senior."

„Die Verbindung war gut versteckt?"

„Nicht wirklich. Sogar die Polizei wird es heraus finden."

„Wir sollen also bescheid wissen."

„Den Eindruck macht es. Soll ich-"

„Sorgen sie dafür, dass die Polizei es nicht findet."

„Ja, und Lionel-"

„Darum kümmere ich mich persönlich."

Lilly beendete das Gespräch und trat vom Balkon zurück in den Raum.

Lex drehte sich zu ihr herum. Er sagte nichts, sah sie nur fragend an.

„Dein Dad.", waren ihre einzigsten Worte.

Lex nickte düster.

Nach einer weile fragte er schließlich: „Kennst du jemanden der-"

„Ja.", unterbrach sie ihn.

Zwei Tage später fand man Lionel Luthors Leiche in seiner Wohnung in Metropolis. Der Fall wurde nie aufgeklärt.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

Chloe bereiste die Orte, die sie mit ihrem Vater noch besuchen wollte, gemeinsam mit Lilly und Lex.

Anschließend zogen die drei nach Metropolis.

Das Luthor Anwesen in Smallville steht seitdem leer.

Chloe machte in Metropolis ihren Abschluss und studiert an der Universität Fotografie.

Das Interesse am Journalismus verlor sie mit dem Tod ihres Vaters.

Sie wollte nicht mehr Gerüchten nachjagen und dabei vergessen zu leben.

Sie reist an interessante Orte und hält ihre Eindrücke für andere fest.

Das einzigste Bild das mit dem Zeitungswesen zutun hat, machte sie ein Jahr nachdem Tod ihres Vaters.

Es zeigt Superman.

**Ende**


End file.
